


Summer Festival

by koorinohime



Category: Free!
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Summer Festival, Yukata - Freeform, a little fluffy maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorinohime/pseuds/koorinohime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even the most calm and composed person can lose their temper and get angry. But it is good to make up with some lemonade *wink wink*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Festival

It was already midsummer and the holidays had started weeks ago. Each day became more hotter than the day before and it was unbearable lucky for those who could go to the beach or the pool many days  of the week. And then there was Haruka who spent most of the time of the day in the bathtub not going out or anywhere because it was bothersome and it was too hot to go outside. The water felt good so the black haired boy had decided to spent his days at home in his bathtub and eating saba. It was the best way to spend the summer holidays, but well he was forced to go to the pool once with Makoto, Nagisa, Rei and Gou. He didn't mind it at all since there was water but even though Haruka won't say it, he was actually waiting for someone special for him to invite him somewhere but then that someone was too busy with his stuff that he didn't even call him or text. That made the dolphin angry and that was the reason he wasn't going to anywhere anymore that summer. He would refuse everytime that Makoto or Nagisa asked him to join them to the pool or the beach or some other event. All Haruka wanted was an invitation from his boyfriend who was no other than Matsuoka Rin. He wonders why he was expecting something from that guy. Ah yes, Rin once during a joint practice said to Haruka "Haru, there is a summer festival in midsummer, let's go together this time" and those words became some important for Haruka and he had waited for the other to tell him when that festival was and when they would go. He sighs while sitting in the bathtub, he had been there since the morning and now was almost dinner time "Maybe I should start making dinner" he said to himself and got out the bathroom and dried himself as he puts an apron on and goes to the kitchen to start making the dinner. While he was grilling the saba he heard a knock on the door, after putting the fire low he went to look who was. When he opened the door in front of him there was a certain shark who have not contacted him since summer vacations and now he was suddenly at his place.

 

"Yo, Haru." He said with his usual smirk showing his shark teeth. The dolphin just looked at him with his usual expression and then he went back to the kitchen not caring of the other boy. He was angry, of course he was. They were dating why the hell didn't he texted him in the whole time? He asked mentally as he continued making the dinner. Rin frowned and the closed the door behind him, he takes the shoes off and then walks to the kitchen as well knowing that the other was probably cooking. The red haired boy leans against the counter and looks at the other boy " What is wrong with you? Why are you ignoring me?" He said with a glare but as usual Haruka just continued cooking the food not saying a single word to the red haired boy. Rin just kept glaring and then sighs knowing that it was his fault for the other boy to ignore Rin like that. All Matsuoka had to do was apologise for not contacting him all the time and everything would be fine or that was what the shark thought "Sorry for not texting you all this time. I got busy with training " he finally said those words and hoped that the other accepted it and forgive Rin for what he did. But then all those expectations were thrown away when the dolphin went to take out the boiled rice and put it a bolw after that he put the grilled saba in a plate and in another bowl saba miso soup. Rin got angry at that kind of attitude but he tries to understand the other, the red haired boy tried his best to not to lose the temper. "At least answer me, damn it!" He said grabbing Haruka's arm and pulling him against the wall, he glares him but then the other boy had his usual expressionless look.

 

"The silence is an answer as well, Rin. " he tilts his head to a side and pushes the other away from him but then the shark just pinned him more against the wall with more power. The way he grabbed his arm was almost painfull and he did not realise that. " It hurts.. let my arm go" the dolphin shook his arm so the other will let it go but then he did not do that and tighten the grip more than before "I need an answer of what I said Haru" Rin glared him while pressing him more against the wall making Haruka's back hurt. Haruka sighs and then pushes Rin hard enough to make him step away from him and stop pinning him lie that " I said you are hurting me. " the dolphin rubs his arm seeing a mark of Rin's hand made by the tight grip "you don't know how I felt! Even you were training you could have just tell me that you were busy but you didn't. That means that I am not important for you. And also you forget our promise" Haruka was actually showing some emotions and getting a bit loud, he won't forgive him that easily. Rin presses his teeth together and smacks his hand on the table "I haven't forget it, Haru! I was planning to invite you today but now you have made me angry! I am leaving " and after saying those words he walked to the main door and slammed it as hard as he could.  Haruka just stayed there for some and then he decided to eat since he had enough of Rin's selfishness. He always did what he wanted and Haruka was tired of that attitude of the shark. In the end he just ate a little and then took a shower before he went to sleep.

 

The next day Makoto called Haruka to go at his place since his parents had to go to a ceremony and Makoto was alone at home with his little siblings. The dolphin did not refuse and decided to go at his friend's place to help him with the kids and mainly for make the food since Makoto was clumsy and bad at cooking and also Makoto wanted to know what was wrong with the dolphin since he had been a bit off lately. Things went pretty well with the kids but they were too demanding, Ran and Ren dragged Haruka in every single game the played and even fought between them because both wanted to play with the free style swimmer. The dinner was made between Ran and Haruka while Makoto and Ren cleaned the room where they had been playing. Once they finished dinner it was bath time and after that the kids fell asleep pretty fast, after all they were tired of playing that much. 

 

"Sorry Haru to make you babysit them with me" the orca said after he tuck them in bed and came out of their room. Haruka looked away a bit and then said "Ot was nothing " and with that both walked to the living room and sat down, Makoto was not sure how to talk to the other boy about what was bothering him but then he decided that being direct was the best way since they both were together from long and there wasn't problem with being straight with the questions "Haru, is there something that have been bothering you? You seem off since the summer vacations started" at that moment the free style swimmer thought that there was nothing that he could hid from that boy, he noticed everything that happened to him. Haruka took a deep breath and looked at him " Rin didn't talk to me or text me since the holidays started. He came yesterday to apologise but I was angry and he got angry as well. We ended up fighting and he left" at that moment Makoto was pretty surprised since he thought that Rin and Haruka were the perfect couple with no fight since they understood each other pretty well but then he was wrong. He sits near the dolphin and pats his shoulder and smiles gently at him "I know that Rin was wrong at this but you should have forgave him instead." Haruka looked at his hands in his lap and then at the orca. He knew that he should have forgive him instead of getting angry but he had enough of Rin's selfishness "He is always selfish, he does what he wants. I have had enough of him. He broke his promise of going with me to the summer festival held near the shrin " Makoto then gasps a bit and then smiles stupidly since he never thought that Haruka could be that cute. All the free style swimmer wanted was go to the summer festival with his lover, the olive eyed boy had an idea for that and decided to make it work " Nee Haru will you go with me instead to the summer festival tomorrow?  Ran and Ren want to go as well." Haruka looked at him a bit curiously but then nodded at the offer that his friend made to him, all for the two little kids. "Fine" he only said to confirm him that he was fine with it, Haruka knew that it was to cheer him up. "Ah then we will all wear Yukata, Ran and Ren will be so happy " Makoto giggled a bit as he smiles happily. After that the dolphin went back to his house since it was late and he didn't want to stay at Makoto's, also he needed to prepare the yukata for the festival that they were going that night. There were many but some were a bit big or small, in the end Haruka could decide which one to wear and after that he went to sleep. It had been a hard day and he was tired by now so it didn't take him much time to fall asleep. 

 

The next day came and Haruka woke up early as usual taking his time in the bathtub which as usual was pretty long but then he had to get out since he was pretty hungry. With the swimsuit still on he dried himself and then wore an aporn starting to cook afterwards. Like usual grilled saba with rice, miso soup and tea. It took him some time to make it but it wasn't that long, once he was don he sat and ate at his usual pace. After washing the dishes he ironed the yukata that he was going to wear since he haven't used it in years so it was pretty wrinkled. Once he was done he hanged it on a hanger and then he spent till evening in the bathtub. After all it was so hot that he did not wanted to get out from the bath but then it was almost time for get dressed in yukata and go to Makoto's place so they could go to the festival. He got out and took off the swim pants and he was going to put on a different ones but then it was too hot to wear many clothes so he just wore the yukata which was thin and tight as it had to be. Every part of his body was clearly traced, and of course he didn't forget to wear boxers under the yukata or else.. ah anyways he was ready to leave he had only to wear geta which were at the door. He left his place and went to Makoto's, once there he noticed that the orca was really clumsy because he was not able to tie the yukata properly and so Haruka had to do it for them. Once they were done they walked to the place where the festival was held. The trip to there was a bit long and most of it Ran and Ren kept talking to the dolphin while holding his hands. They were few metres from the entrance when they heard a voice.

 

"Mako-chan, Haru-chan you are late!" That was Nagisa who was waiting for them along with Rei, Gou and Rin. Then the dolphin looked at the olive gaired boy waiting for an answer to that gathering "I forgot to tell you, Gou and the others wanted to go as well so I invited them along" Haruka inwardly curses the orca for inviting them but then there was nothing that he could do and more because the two kids were pulling him. Once in the festival they greeted and started to walk around but Haruka and Rin did not say a word to each other. But it seemed that the shark wanted to say something to the other boy who was now walking with two kids with him. Ran and Ren were dragging Haruka to every single game there was at the booths. Haruka ended up winning many things like stuffed animals or rubber balls and other stuff for playing. Makoto scolded them for making Haruka pay for all that and told them to let the dolphin rest a bit and so they held Gou's hand and went to get food. At some point Rin and Haruka got separated from the rest, and now they were walking alone in an awkward silence. From a bit far Makoto looked at them and smiled "I hope the can make up " and then continues walking with the rest of them.

 

Rin's eyes went to Haruka's yukata, it was really tight and he could see every single muscle, his eyes stopped to his hips and then his butt. Damn, Haruka had a pretty nice ass and then the shark found himself groping it while the black haired boy looked at him with an expressionless face "what are you doing? " he said to snap him from his dirty thoughts that he was having while squeezing Haruka's butt. "Ah.. sorry my hand slipped " he showed him his usual smirk. They continued walking but then they were pushed and pulled by the people passing by.  "Oi Haru, lets hold hands or we will get lost as well" the dolphin didn't look at him and continued walking and after a minute he said " I am fine, I don't care to get lost" but then the shark got angry and grabbed his hand forcefully and walked by his side. Haruka should forgive the red haired but then he was waiting for an apology which Rin was taking too long to say it. After some time they got something to eat, grilled frankfurt was what both got but then Haruka was eating it in a peculiar way, he had it in his mouth and he was nibbling on it. And someone was imaging something really indecent, once again Rin's hand went to Haruka's ass but this time he grabbed him from the hips and pulled him to himself "be more careful and look where you step" there was juice spilled  on the ground the dolphin looks at Rin and then pushes him a bit to have some distance. And finally the shark decided to say something about what happened yesterday, he pulled the other guy to a place with less people and looked in his eyes "Haru, sorry for yesterday. I have been to stressed and ended up taking it out on you. " he had his both hands on his shoulder waiting for a response from the other boy "Fine but do not do that again... and sorry as well" Haruka looked away and blushed slightly, but the other pulled his face back and kissed him. It was a sudden one but the black haired boy responded to it and kissed him back. Rin's hands traced Haruka's body over the yukata and ended on his but groping and squeezing it. What made the dolphin moan softly in the kiss, after some they broke the kiss and looked at each other. 

 

"You are touching my ass again." The black haired boy said looking at the other who just grined showing his sharky teeth and said "I cannot help it, your but is so soft and well shaped" he squeezed it more causing the other boy jolt and let out a small moan caused by that sudden touch. The more he touched more Haruka was getting turned on, small shivers were going through his spine. For a moment he had forgot where they were and let the other do what pleased him but then the black haired boy came to the reality and opened his eyes pushing the other away from him "Rin... we are in public... " the dolphin said looking around to make sure no one was watching them luckily they were at a dark place which was surrounded by trees the only light was the crescent moon "then lets move somewhere else" Rin without waiting for a response from the othet boy grabbed his hand and pulled him to were the temple was, at the backyard of it was a place where no one used to come so it was a perfect place or that was what the shark thought. Once there Rin pushed the other boy against a tree and locked his lips with other's into a passionate kiss. After all they haven't been together and like this in long time, it was normal to get turned on by just a kiss. Haruka's arms wrapped around the red haired boy's neck and deepening the kiss while Rin's hand roamed black haired's body making him moan against his lips. The sharky teeth tugged the bottom lips of Haru making him gasp and separate slowly his lips which Rin took it as a chance to slip his tongue in his mouth and invade it claiming it as his once again. Tongues were battling to get dominance over the other, Haruka caught Rin's tongue and sucked on it knowing that it was one of the things that turned on the other boy, and as expected a moan escaped from the red haired boy's throat. Now Haruka's hands were roaming the other boy's back, more throat sounds came from the shark the back was his weak point after all and the black haired boy took advantage to payback for the early butt groping. But the Rin was not just receiving pleasure from the other, his hands had pulled the yukata from the other boy's chest which was now exposed and also those pink buds. Pressing one under his thumb made Haruka moan on Rin's tongue and he had to pull back for some air,  their breath was already hot and they had just started. The shark leaned down and licked one of the nipples making the black haired boy moan "R..Rin~ " another weak spot, licking it again he took it in his mouth and sucked on it not so gently while his hand was playing with the other pressing and rubbing it between his index and thumb. "Aaa~ stop... " even he said that it turned him more,  it was an habit saying that knowing that Rin would get a bit more rougher. "Your body says more.. look you are already this hard and I am just starting. ." He teased touching his member over the clothes which made Haru groan and glare down at the red haired boy.

 

"Consider this as a special service " the shark said while undoing the betl of the yukata and then looking surprised at the fact that he was wearing boxers "it might snow today " Rin said looking up at him and smirking "shut up, if you are going to do that then do it" the dolphin glared at the other boy who poked the erection with his finger before he took down the boxers. The fingertips slowly touched it making Haru moan and lean on the tree, the shark looked at the reaction and then he stroked it receiving moans from the other boy. A lick on the tip of the erection made the black haired boy shiver a bit and moan, the warm breath of the other boy was really hot . Rin slowly took the tip on his mouth and sucked on it being careful to not to touch it with his sharky teeth. Haru gripped on the red silk string while moaning in pleasure his hips arching towards the other boy was taking him deeper in his mouth, the black haired boy moaned over and over his name making Rin get really turned on. After some time of sucking and playing with the weak points of Haru, the red haired boy started to bob his head faster making the dolphin  moan and groan in pleasure while his hips thrusted forwards. Now both of Haru were on the back side on Rin's head gripping his hair some, the black haired boy was now lost in the ecstatic world of pleasure and each moan became more louder. "Haaa~ R... rin... I am going to.. " he said between moans and pants but the red haired boy did not stop and kept going. Haru leaned his head back and curled his feet moaning out loud as he came in Rin's mouth, a small shiver ran through his body. The red haired boy pulled back and swallowed it  licking his lips afterwards, he stood and looked at the other boy, messy hair, pink cheeks, hot breath, sweaty forehead. Such an erotic look he had.

 

"Rin... " he said after he had caught his breath. The black haired brushed some haire from his forehead. "Turn around Haru" Rin ordered the black haired boy waiting for him to do what he jad said "no" and that was the simple answer that Haru gave the shark who frowned and then grabbed the other from his shoulder forcing him to turn around. "I should have forced you instead of asking " the red head said as he slapped Haru's ass which made the boy let out a pained groan "what the hell are you doing? " he said but instead of an answer he received a lick and then a bite on his nape "oi.. don't dare to leave marks" the black haired boy said after he let out a sharp sigh "you should worry about your ass more" he whispered in Haru's ear before he licked and bit it while his fingers touched the most sensitive spot that had the other boy, a finger pressed against it which made Haru moan and tense up a bit. "If you don't relax it will hurt a bit" Rin purred in his ear again while he pushed his finger more deeper. It was not their first time but Haru needed to be properly prepared or else he won't be able to walk finely the next day. The black haired boy relaxed feeling the cold finger go deeper and deeper in his entrance. He soon felt another one intruding his asshole, he could not hold his voice anymore and moaned while Rin was fingering him. "You are loosing up pretty easily... have you been touching yourself?" He said in a husky voice as he pressed a third finger in thrusting them in and out "s-shut up...ngh~ " it was not possible to talk for Haru since he was being penetreated by Rin's fingers and if he talked probably he would bit his own tongue. Not much had passed by the time the shark pulled back his fingers and positioned himself behind the black ahired boy "from here is the the real thing" Rin said before he thrusted himself in Haru in one motion groaning afterwards because of the warm feelingof Haru's inside.

 

The black haired boy bit the sleeve of his own yukata so he won't make loud noises, without any wait Rin started to move in a steady pace. They were both moaning and groaning, the thrilling thought of being find by someone turned them more. The dolphin held the tree firmly so he won't fall because every thrust was harder and deeper, Rin grabbed Haru's neck and turned him to himself just to kiss the other boy while he was moving more faster. The kiss didn't last much time, the red haired boy had grabbed the other boy's hips and thrusted more fast than before, but the he suddenly slapped his ass which made Haru tighten around Rin. The shark did like that feeling and time to time he slapped his ass leaving it red but since it was dark they could not see the hand marks from the slaps. Rin felt that he was going to be soon as his limit so he started to stroke Haru's member, they were sweaty, messy hair, hot breath and blush on their cheeks but at that moment they were in a world that they shared with no one but each other. "H-haru... I am... going to.. cum... " but the black haired boy did not say anything but Rin understood that silence in words but not in moans. Soon both found themselves at their limits, Rin came in Haru while the black haired boy cummed in Rin's hand as they let out a throated groan at the same time. A shudder ran in Haru's spine while he felt the hot seed of the other boy shoot in him, they both took their time to catch their breaths after all that.

 

After Rin had pulled out they fined their clothes and cleaned themselves. They walked to the front side of the temple since the fireworks were about to start. As the first one shoot and sparkled on the sky the shark pulled the black haired boy to a kiss, no tongue involved it was just a kiss of love and affection "I love you Haru " Rin said before he looked at the sky where the fireworks were shining. The black haired boy looked at him and then smiled before he looking at the fireworks as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure of this was good or not. It has been long since I wrote smut and not sure about it. Hope you like this thing. See ya soon


End file.
